<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>verano by longlaulin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560921">verano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlaulin/pseuds/longlaulin'>longlaulin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HINSKENNY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlaulin/pseuds/longlaulin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>verano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>共舞夏日长 </p><p>互攻（两场hk一场kh）<br/>纯车<br/>行文国语对话粤语 <br/>预警【口交/颜射/吃精/舔肛/露出/一丢丢sm/dirty talk】【文章虽短五脏俱全】</p><p> </p><p>他们俩都觉得夏天很好。不是因为公司大发慈悲给他们放的短短的暑假，而是因为暑假里有对方。</p><p>暑假的日子里，即使两人一起在中午才醒过来，也有大把的时间可以共对方愉快地消磨。饱受情绪病困扰的张敬轩也终于可以睡几个好觉，或许《自然醒》里写的是对的，只要有爱的人在身边，就能睡得像小孩。</p><p>但是这个小孩每天都是被他身边人的凸起顶醒的。</p><p>成年人的暑假，除了游泳放狗烧烤之外，绝不能少了做爱。在放假那一天的回家的路上，张敬轩特意买了一盒12个的安全套，关智斌看到之后吓了一跳：“蛤？先得六日假咋，买咁多？”张敬轩坏笑着说：“以后都可以用，不过呢，我惊唔够。”</p><p>然后他们就开始了在假期结束前内用完那盒套的游戏。他们一人拿了六个套，放在不同的地方，每天手牵手玩两次寻宝游戏，在哪个房间找到套就在哪个房间开始。开始的地点都很正常，第一个套在枕头底下，第二个套在沙发靠枕后面，第三个套在浴室置物架上，但到了后面，地点越来越刺激，车里、厨房里，第十一个套居然藏在天台的门锁里。</p><p>因为是关智斌藏的套，所以在门半开半闭的情况下，他把张敬轩按在墙上操了一顿。因为是晚上，又没开灯，漆黑一片，也不必担心别人看见，但他们俩能看见外面的灯火和星星，沙滩上还有年轻人嘻闹的声音。他们两个身高相仿，要站着后入有点困难，只能张敬轩弯腰，但楼梯间又很窄，做不到弯腰九十度，关智斌用自己的腿强行把他的腿张开，张敬轩一下子重心不稳，整个人趴在了墙上，想重新站起来但挣脱不开。这个姿势特别深，关智斌每动一下，张敬轩就离无法自控近一步。两个人的喘声在狭小的空间里回荡，好像放大兼开了混响。可能因为是不经常玩这么刺激，关智斌这次的高潮来的比以往快一点，他拔出去之后，张敬轩已经浑身瘫软，身前的东西一抖一抖的，关智斌帮忙套弄了两下，他就射在了墙上。两个人靠着对方喘气，缓了几分钟才慢慢搂着腰一步一步的挪下楼回房间。</p><p>洗完澡后，张敬轩煮了两碗面，他和关智斌靠在沙发上一边看电视一边吃。<br/>“哇我真系要好好休息一下，今晚你唔好揽住我瞓，费事听朝又畀你碌嘢督醒。” <br/>“咁你揽住我咯，点啊，头先劲唔劲。<br/>“哗，痛死我啦，你係邊度睇到果個姿勢啊，想害死人咩！不過，都幾爽下”<br/>“听日到你发挥啦，尽情玩我，就当肉偿，反正最后一日噜。”<br/>“既然你讲到咁出面，我梗系唔会放过你啦，你准备好就得。”</p><p> </p><p>吃过两点才开饭的午饭后，张敬轩坐在沙发上闭目养神，收拾完饭桌的关智斌洗完澡光着上身出来直接跨坐到他身上，两个人开始接吻。<br/>“差唔多了，听日你早开工，唔好夜麻麻先搞。”<br/>“唔紧要。”<br/>虽然嘴上说着“唔紧要”，但身体很诚实。两个人的手在接吻的时候也停不下来，很快，张敬轩上半身的衣服就已经失踪了，两条相互摩擦的巨龙也快要挣脱居家短裤的束缚。<br/>“最后果个套係边度，huh？”<br/>“唔系挂kenny，咁快你就想要，寻日搞到我好似破处咁痛，你今日冇咁易过咯。”<br/>张敬轩让关智斌从他身上起来，坐到沙发上，他自己把裤子脱掉，一只脚踩在沙发上，示意关智斌过来含住。<br/>关智斌的嘴不大，虽然张敬轩只是平均尺寸，但一进去就塞的满满的。<br/>“望住我。” 张敬轩用手勾了勾关智斌的下巴。关智斌的大眼睛在这时候显得格外动人，他的舌头从龟头一路游走到阴囊，柱体上的液体已经分不清是他的唾液还是张敬轩的分泌物。随着过程的深入，张敬轩开始挺腰迎合他的节奏，最后，张敬轩按住关智斌的头，自己开始冲刺，最后拔出来射在了那张靓绝港九的脸上。<br/>原本关智斌的脸就很漂亮，现在更是添了几分凄楚。嘴巴周边红红的，眼睛里好像有泪水在打转，白里透红的脸上还有几滴米白色的液体。<br/>张敬轩当然看不得这一幕，于是他俯下身子，把关智斌脸上的精液都吻掉了。然后把他推到在沙发上：“到我了。”</p><p> </p><p>张敬轩跪在地上，把关智斌的裤子脱掉，开始亲吻他的下身，手指不停在最脆弱那处打转。关智斌显然已经迫不及待了，他不停挺腰，小穴也有规律的收缩着。张敬轩的舌头一路向下，逾越了阴囊，来到会阴地带，这本来就是男人的敏感点之一，加上欲望的燃烧，关智斌忍不住叫了出来。<br/>“都连续搞左咁多日你仲咁淫？系唔系好想我屌你。”<br/>“唔好讲嘢唔好停啦” <br/>“唔好停咩啊”<br/>“奶我”<br/>“你仲要咩”<br/>“要你屌我”<br/>“咩话？听唔清楚？”<br/>“要你屌柒我”<br/>张敬轩的舌头再往下移了一点，移到了那朵花的部位，嗯，已经湿了。他一直在门外打转，就是不进去，看着男人手足无措的样子，他极有成就感。<br/>“好啦，起身，去摞套。”他拍了拍关智斌的小腹。关智斌立刻从沙发上弹起来。<br/>“你摞张毡铺係果度，跪住。”<br/>“边度？”<br/>“果度啊。”<br/>不是吧？阳台的玻璃门前？关智斌心想，果然，这次真的玩很大。<br/>张敬轩从窗帘打结的地方拿出来那最后一个安全套，顺带把窗帘打开了一个小缝，刚好能看见外面的风景和他们俩在玻璃窗上的倒影，但因为贴了防偷窥膜，外面的人看不见里面在干嘛。<br/>因为前戏做的足够，张敬轩直接提枪上马，“今日好滑啊，唔够紧。”说完在关智斌的屁股上拍了两巴掌，下身立刻感觉到了两下收缩，“咁先啱。”<br/>“点解你dup低头噶？系唔系唔敢面对你自己啊，唔敢睇你自己宜家个淫样？”张敬轩的左手覆在关智斌的喉咙上，强行使他抬头望着玻璃窗中面色潮红眼神迷乱的自己，右手还在不停拍着或掐着他那手感极好的屁股。<br/>关智斌的眼睛勉强聚焦到自己脸上，头发乱了，脸确实挺红的，还不止的呻吟。身后的人望着镜中的自己，满是征服欲和爱意，而这个人的的确确在昨天被自己操到死去活来，多么奇妙的感觉。<br/>“换个姿势啦，唔想射污糟你张毡。”<br/>张敬轩把关智斌换成了传教士姿势，穴口对着玻璃窗，他特意有那么几秒不挡住关智斌的视线，让他看看自己两腿张开的样子。<br/>用这个姿势，张敬轩一下就找到了关智斌体内的那粒小东西，他特意小幅度的来回磨动，不出几分钟关智斌就射了。<br/>“你又咁快？系咪肾虚啊！我仲未得，你再等阵啦。”<br/>关智斌满足后，张敬轩就开始了自己的冲刺，最后，张敬轩一边和关智斌接吻一边到了顶峰。</p><p>第二天早上，张敬轩一早出门去开工了，关智斌睡醒后，手机里躺着一条短信，是来自张敬轩的。<br/>may our summer never dies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>